Magic of the Hero's
by Gordan1Freeman3
Summary: Basically MLP:FIM story Line, but with a few changes and added characters, may deviate from original story line. This is the best summery I can come up with for right now, but trust me when I say you'll like it. Rated T for now, may go up to M later. Pairings are OC/Rainbow (main) and Flash/Twilight later along with other OC/Elements. Just a little AU.


**Hey guy's, I wasn't really happy with how the other story was turning out, and i was debating on weather to rewrite it, or scrap it, and i went with scrap. So, this is my new MLP story. Same characters, different story. I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, that honnor goes to Hasbro and Loren Faust**

'I would really like to know where I am,' thought a black haired boy. He wore a black hoodie over a Slipknot shirt, baggy green camo pants, black converses, and a pair of white gloves. The boy of about twenty years old walked through the streets of ponyville on a very special day for the town. It was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, and The princess of Equestria herself would be there, Princess Celestia. Celestia was the ruler of Equestria for 1000 years, and continues to be so today, using her magic to raise and lower the sun and moon.

Right now, the celebration was going on, and The boy was walking towards a big group of people around the town hall. He had noticed a woman with dark blue wing, and hair the shade of the night sky, floating above the town hall. She was laughing very evilly.

'Well, this can't be good,' the boy thought, and he started to run towards the gathering, just as he saw a purple haired girl and green haired boy run by.

"Hurry Spike," the girl shouted to the green haired boy, Spike.

the boy turned to see five other girls running after her, two of which were flying.

'Well, better see what this is about.' and the boy followed shortly behind. He followed the 'group' of seven to a giant tree house that was apparently a library. As he walked in he heard the girl from before say, "There are six elements in all, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Loyalty, Honesty, and Generosity. The sixth element will only appear when a spark of magic is activated around the five. The Elements of Harmony are believed to be in the Palace of two Sisters, which now resides in the 'Gulp' Everfree forest."

"First off, what the hell are the Elements of Harmony, and why are you scared of a forest?" asked the boy, now making himself known.

"And jus' who are ya?" asked a blond girl with a southern accent and stetson. She wore a red and white plaid shirt tied so it showed of her stomach and some of her cleavage, blue jeans, and cowboy boots.

"Alexander Ryu Miamoto, but call me Alex," He walked by the southern girl, "Nice boobs by the way."

"Wait, what?" she asked. Yeah, not a good idea to have the cleavage of your D sized breasts showing around Alex. Alex walked to the center of the group.

"So, are going to tell me what they are?" Alex asked, looking at the purple haired girl.

"They are the most powerful magical artifact in all of Equestria," she answered.

'Equestria, so that's where I am,' Alex thought, "And why exactly do you need them?"

"To defeat Nightmare Moon."

"And why do you need these to defeat her?"

"Your new around here, aren't you?" asked a girl with rainbow colored hair. she wore jogging pants, a blue tank top, blue work-out gloves, and what appeared to be a tattoo of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming from it on both shoulders. Though she only had B-cupped breasts, Alex thought she was kinda cute.

"Hit the nail right on the head, beautiful," Alex replied, making the girl blush, "By the way, what are your names, I've given you mine," Alex pointed to the green haired teen, "I know his name's Spike."

"I'mPinkiePieOhwhenwegetbackfromfightingNightmareM oonIneedtothrowyouaparty," Said a pink haired girl. Her hair was best described as baloonish, she wore a pink striped shirt, and frilly pink skirt. She also had some pretty nice C-cupped breasts.

"Party, will there be sexy girls?" Alex asked, his mouth watering a little.

"Depends on your definition of sexy."

"Big breasts, curves in all the right places, nice face."

"then yes," Pinkie answered.

"WOOHOO!"

"Pervert," The southern girl muttered.

"What was your first clue, me commenting on your bust size, that, or the fact that since I got in the middle of you girls, hehe, gigidy, I have had my hand on this one's left breast without anyone noticing," Alex said. The girl he was talking about had lush purple hair. She was wearing a pure white dress, high heals, and had three diamonds on her shoulders.

"Hands off, pervert," The woman then slapped Alex, hard, in the face. She also had C-cupped breast.

"Okay, back to the names, you?" Alex asked looking at the girl that just slapped him.

-000-

After everyone was introduced, Alex walked with them to the Everfree forest.

"Why did you come with us again?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, one, I don't want you girls getting hurt," Everyone sarcastically mentioned how chivalrous that was, "And I been diein for some action." Alex then rubbed his hands together very crazily.

As everyone walked through the Everfree, Alex got a bad feeling. And he was right, for the ledge they were walking on started to crumble under their feet. Rainbow and Fluttershy used their wings to hover, Applejack grabbed a root sticking out of the slope, Rarity and Pinkie were grabbed by Rainbow and Fluttershy and placed on the ground, Alex and Twilight kept sliding. Twilight was grabbed by Applejack who was hanging over the edge. Alex fell over the edge and slammed face first into the ground. His feet were curled behind him as only his face was touching the ground. By this time, everyone was safely on the ground. AJ had told Twilight to trust her and let go, which she did and was caught by Rainbow and Fluttershy. As everyone crouded around Alex, Pinkie said what was on everyone's mind.

"Is he dead?"

Out of nowhere, Alex did a front flip and landed on his feet, scaring everyone half to death.

"WOW, THAT WAS FUN, let's do it again," Alex said, acting as if his neck was not just broken five seconds ago.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD!?" Yelled Twilight.

"What do you mean 'how am I not dead'?" Alex asked.

"You broke your neck partner," AJ said.

"Oh please, I've been through worse," Alex shrugged.

"Like what?" Asked Rainbow.

"Ever been stabbed multiple times in the stomach?"

"No," they all said.

"Thought so, lets go."

-000-

Everyone was once again walking, the girls trying to forget Alex's implied immortality. Suddenly out of nowhere, a chimera jumped out of some bushes and roared at the group. Alex ran at the thing and punched it in the nose, a clank of metal could be heard when his hand made contact. The chimera shook it's head and swatted Alex away, slamming him into a tree.

AJ tried kicking the beast, but like Alex, was swatted away. Rarity, the same. As Rainbow went to attack the beast, Fluttershy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WAIT!" Fluttershy walked up to the chimera and held it's paw upside down, a thorn was sticking out of it, "Aww, is this what was bothering you, here, let me help you."

Fluttershy pulled out the thorn, making the chimera roar in pain. It brought a smile to Alex's face to know something besides him was in pain. He was sadistic like that.

While everyone else was worried that the chimera would attack Fluttershy, she was waiting for the thing to thank her, and it started liking her.

"Aww, your just a little soft kitty, aren't you?" the chimera then left.

As everyone was walking away, Twilight walked up to Fluttershy.

"How did you know that it had a thorn in it's paw?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't, everyone needs to bee shown a little kindness now and then."

-000-

"UH, I wish that I didn't have to look at this bleak setting all the damn time," Rarity said. Just then, everything got dark.

"I didn't mean litteraly." Once everyone could see again, all the trees had really scary looking faces on them... well, to the girls anyway. Alex and Pinkie were both laughing.

"What's so funny, you two?" asked Twilight.

"Well, my Granny Pie all ways said that if something scares you, just laugh and that makes it less scary," said Pinkie.

"I'm just laughing at the fact someone thinks this could scare me," Alex said continuing to laugh, "I've faced giant gerbils scarier than this."

Everyone laughed at Alex's supposed joke.

"I'm serious, those things were huge."

-000-

The group walked out of the woods into a clearing with a river running through it. The river had a strong current that was beating at the rocks very harshly, it would be very difficult to cross. Just then, Rarity picked up on someone crying.

"What's that crying?" Rarity asked and walked towards the noise. Twilight saw this and motioned for everyone to follow. Once they caught up with Rarity, they all saw a giant river serpent crying.

"Excuse me, what might be the matter?" asked Rarity.

"Oh it's just simply dreadful, this blue cloud comes from nowhere and rip half of my beeutiful moostache off," said the serpent, moving his hands to reveal one half of his mustache missing.

"Oh you poor thing, I simply can not let such a crime against fashion go unfixed," Rarity said. She walked up to the serpent, taking one of his scales and cutting off her hair at the shoulders, then used her magic to attach it to the serpents half-stache. The serpent noticed this and gave out an elated sigh.

"Oh thank you, you are to kind," the serpent said, "Here, allow me to help you across." The serpent then used his back to make a bridge to cross the river.

"Rarity, that was very kind of you, but your hair," said Twilight.

"Oh, I'll be okay darling, besides, I hear short hair is 'in' this season."

-000-

Once again stepping out into a clearing, but this time near a cliff. The cliff had two support on the edge, indicating a bridge.

"Well, now what, the palace is across this canyon," Twilight said.

"Relax, I got this," Rainbow said, and flew down the side of the cliff to grab the bridge and reconnect it. Once to the other side, she started to reconnect the bridge.

"What a shame."

Rainbow turned to the direction the voice came from, "Hello?"

"It's a real shame that someone of your talent has to waste it."

"What do you mean, who are you?"

"we are the SHADOWBOLTS," three figures walked out of the darkness, each wearing a wonderbolts uniform. However, these uniforms were of a darker shade and all were shades of blue, "And we would love to have the great Rainbow Dash join us."

"Great hu, yeah I guess I am pretty great now that I think about it," Rainbow said.

"Yes, but before you can join, why don't you drop the bridge?" asked the lead shadowbolt.

"And leave my friends?" the shadowbolts nodded. Rainbow looked back across the divide, then looked back the the shadowbolts, "Thanks, but no thanks, I never leave a friend hangin."

"WHY YOU LITTLE... You reject an offer to join us, the greatest flying team in the Everfree?"

"Yes."

"THEN DIE!"

The lead shadowbolt charged at Rainbow. At this time, a metallic clapping sound, and then the sound of ripping fabric could be heard. As soon as the leader was about the start attacking Rainbow, she was taken up at the neck.

"W-what?" staring her right in the eye's was Alex, calmness etched on his face, but in his eye's anger, "Wh-who are y-you?"

"Names Alex, and I don't take kindly to people attacking my friends," Alex said, His voice threateningly calm, "Normally I'd crush your wind-pipe, but I'll let you off with a warning: Attack my friends again, and I will kill you," Alex then brought the girl closer so he could whisper in her ear, "Nightmare Moon."

Alex released his grip and let the woman fall. She and her two lackeys then ran off. Rainbow finished tying the rope.

"I didn't know you could fly," Rainbow said.

"I can't."

"Then how did you..."

"Alex, how did yo make that pillar?" Twilight asked, running across the bridge.

Rainbow looked over to see a curved pillar.

"I'll tell you later, it doesn't matter right now, we need to get the elements."

-000-

"THERE THEY ARE!" shouted Pinkie. everyone ran up to a pedestal with five stones on them.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Alex.

"The book said that when the elements are gathered, a spark of magic will make the sixth appear," Twilight explained, she then raised a glowing hand, the same glow encased the five stones.

"You know, if they had stars on them, a different number for each, then they would remind me of the Dragon Balls," Alex said.

"The dragons what now?" asked Applejack.

"The Dragon Balls, there are seven in all, and you can use them to get any one wish you want, like immortality," Alex explained.

Then suddenly, a pig wearing a tank top and green pant's came from nowhere and said, "Or Bulma's panties." He then walked away.

"That was weird," everyone agreed with Alex. (A/N: shout out to an awesome abridged series)

As everyone continued to look around the room the elements were in, Twilight continued to try and summon the sixth element. This ended up failing miserably as a tornado came from nowhere and started to suck up twilight and the elements. Alex noticed this and began to run towards her.

"SHIT, TWILIGHT!" Alex yelled jumping into the tornado to try and grab Twilight. As Alex entered the tornado, the tornado, Alex, Twilight, and the elements all disappeared.

"Shit, anyone know where they were taken?" asked Rainbow. Everyone shook their heads no.

-000-

Alex flew out of the tornado, landing in a crouch, he held Twilight in his arms bridal style.

"Shit, what the fuck just happened?" asked Alex.

"That tornado must have been a teleportation spell," Twilight explained.

"Right you are, but it won't matter for long," Alex and Twilight turned to see a woman wearing a dark blue dress and silver armor on top of a raised diaz with the elements, "I didn't expect the alchemist to try and save you, though."

"Alchemist?" Twilight asked herself, looking at Alex.

"Well then, you obviously forgot what I told you back at the cliff: hurt my friends, and I kill you," Alex said.

Night mare started to laugh, "Please, do you honestly think you can kill me? I am an immortal Arch Angel, I can not be killed by simple means such as Alchemy!"

Alex just smirked, "We'll see about that."

Nightmare charged up a glowing dark blue ball, and threw it at Alex and Twilight. Alex clapped his hands hen placed them on the ground, a stone wall shooting up from the ground. The ball made contact and the wall exploded.

"Hu, so spells work the same way here too," Alex said to himself. Nightmare launched another Spell at Alex, who once again clapped his hands, but instead of putting them on the ground, he caught the ball, electricity arcing around it.

"WHAT, but how did you... A spell is pure energy!" Nightmare yelled, clearly surprised that Alex caught her spell.

"Actually Nightmare, the spell has solid mass, it's the magic that is the energy," Alex started to explain, "You see, when you initiate an incantation to preform a spell, the incantation taps into your magical back-up, your magical back-up, which up until this point has been pure energy, is now being turned into a solid mass. And anything with mass is made up of matter, and anything with matter, has elements. And since I'm an alchemist, I can manipulate anything with Elements as long as I abide by equivalent exchange."

The dark blue ball then began to turn light blue like the electricity plowing around it. Alex then threw the now light blue ball back at Nightmare, hitting her dead on. Alex then turned to Twilight.

"TWILIGHT, NOW!" he yelled. Twilight nodded and started to run for the elements. Nightmare saw this and started to charge Twilight, her hand glowing dark blue. Twilight saw this and her hand started to glow purple. As soon as Twilight was right in front of Nightmare, she disappeared and reappeared behind Nightmare, still running.

Twilight got to the elements, her hand glowing once more, poring her magic into them.

"NO!" shouted Nightmare, who then teleported to Twilight, blasting her back.

"Fool, did you really think I'd let get to the elements?" she then threw a ball of magic at the elements, destroying them, "Now your precious elements are gone."

"NO!" Twilight shouted.

"TWILIGHT!" Alex and Twilight looked behind them to see Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie and, Rainbow. As soon as Twilight saw them, something clicked inside her.

"No, you're wrong Nightmare Moon," twilight said, now standing, "Because the Spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here: Applejack, who reassured me with her truthful words represents the Element of Honesty, Fluttershy, who tamed a wild beast with a calming gesture represents the Element of Kindness, Pinkie, who laughed away her fears represents the Element of Laughter, Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the Element of Generosity, and Rainbow, who didn't turn her back on her friends when faced with a hard decision represents the Element of Loyalty."

As Twilight named each Element bearer, the pieces of the elements started to float around their necks.

"But you still don't have the sixth element," Nightmare taunted.

"Yes we do," Twilight turned to the girls, "When I saw you run in here, worried for me, something sparked inside me, when the book said a spark of magic, it didn't mean literal magic, but a spark that only true friends share," she then turned back to Nightmare Moon, "And that is why I represent the sixth Element of Harmony, the Element of Magic."

A white light appeared high above everyone and slowly floated down to Twilight. When Twilight had the last element, the six bearers started to rise into the air, light glowing around each of them. Suddenly a rainbow, which was actually the manifestation of the God of Harmony, shot out at Nightmare, engulfing her completely.

'Well, I guess I know whats at the other end a rainbow now, a bunch of cute girls,' Alex thought.

Nightmare starred horrified at what would most certainly come next.

Once the spell was done, the girls fell to the ground. As the got up, they all noticed the necklaces that they now wore, and that Twilight had a tiara.

"Well, I must say that was that was new, never seen a spell like that before," Alex said to Twilight.

"Yeah, but I barely even remember what happened... Alex?" Twilight turned to see that Alex was staring at her tiara, "Alex, is something wrong?"

"What... oh no, um think I could see your tiara?" Alex asked.

"Um, sure, I don't see why not,"Twilight removed her tiara and gave it to Alex. Alex just stared at it when the sun started to rise over the horizon, and A figure emerged from it, she had a royal looking white dress on, white wing, and her hair looked like the Aurora Borialis (Northern Lights).

"Well done my student," she said to Twilight, "Not only have you defeated Nightmare Moon, but you have also awoken the Elements of Harmony."

"But princess, you told me that Nightmare Moon was just an old fairy tale," Twilight said.

"Twilight, all I told you was to go make some friends, and it seems that you have made some wonderful friends, though one has broken my laws forbidding alchemy," Celestia said. Hearing this, everyone looked at Alex, and Alex looked at Celestia.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I can use it, me and Twilight both would be dead, her magic alone isn't strong enough to hold off someone like Nightmare Moon," Alex said.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, asshole," Twilight deadpanned.

"That may be true, but a law is a law, and the use of alchemy is punishable by death," Celestia said

"Then I guess you'll be killing the Elements as well," Alex said.

"And w-w-why i-i-is th-th-that?" asked Fluttershy.

"Because, all the Elements, are Philosopher Stones," Alex said, looking at everyone.

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUN, what a twist. Well not really if you read Equestria chronicles, but yes in this, alchemy is illegal, and anyone caught using alchemy or alchemy related items id condemned to death. So what will Celestia do, I mean she used them for Starswirl's sake, will she really kill Alex and the Elements, or will they be spared. Well you know the deal with cliffhangers. See you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
